Awake
by Nate Graham
Summary: Agent Coulson didn't die. Instead, he was sent to the SHIELD Recovery Area. Captain Steve Rogers needs a friend to help him through the changes in the world since he woke up, and who would be a better friend? Their friendship grows, and develops into something different. Steve/Phil, the Cellist never existed and I suck at summaries! Rated M for Chapter 8.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of this is owned by me besides the story. It all belongs to Marvel and Disney.  
**Authors Note:** Marvel Movieverse, Agent Coulson/Steve Rogers pairing (AgentAmerica?). This is the first time I write something, so please don't be harsh, lovely readers. English isn't my native language, sorry for any misuse of words and etc. Constructive criticism, tips, ideas and reviews are welcomed. Also, it started as a one-shot, but it may have more chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Philip Coulson, composing part of the S.H.I.E.L.D organization, was a tough, supportive and strong agent. But he wasn't always an agent, always so tough, so supportive and strong. Like every human being, he once was a kid, too. Maybe he never really stopped being one on the first place, but at least on the exterior the infantile look had gone away.

When he was just a young boy, Phil remembers he used to play with his toys, most of the times alone. He remembers how it was awful to not have a dad - not that he didn't love his mother, but the figure of a father was something necessary for a kid his age. He remembers the first time he got stung by a bee, how it hurt, the first time he scratched his knee, first day of school, first day of snow, and so many other memories of his childhood. But there was one memory he cherished the most: his first Captain America comic-book. After identifying with Steve Rogers' lack of physical strength, and later gain of powers that made him as strong on the outside as he was on the inside, the little Coulson boy realized he had found the person to look forward to, his _Hero_.

Lots of aspects from his life were influenced by Captain Steve Rogers: being an honest and gentle man, defendant of the things that are right, listing himself to defend his country, and even his job at S.H.I.E.L.D. And, because of this job, he would finally be meeting his childhood hero, the one man Coulson would always be faithful to, love unconditionally and irrevocably. The only one he could truly say "_I love you_" without any regrets.

The doors of the Recovery Area opened, and as breaths of air couldn't quite fill the agent's lungs, he saw the man he yearned so much for, lying on the bed, close as he ever thought he would be. "_Hello Cap_" was all that Coulson could whisper.


	2. Tea and Conversation

** Tea and Conversation**

Coulson opened his eyelids, not quite knowing where he was, or why in the first place he was there. Such a white-and-grey place seemed like Heaven. As he tried to move himself, soreness stroke over him, and as he looked down to his aching body, wires and plugs were coming out of him, attached to his arms and chest. As he struggled to find a reason for his currently condition, memories started flowing again - Loki threatening the world, the Avengers initiative, hitting the villain with the prototype weapon, the stab though the chest, Fury talking to him on the ground and then _darkness_ - and anxiety took place. In search for the nurse's button, Coulson found something he wasn't expecting: his Captain America mint cards. Taking them from the tiny little desk besides his hospital bed, he found a note beneath the pile: _Coulson, here are your mint cards. I saved them for some reason, and aparently, it was worth it. Cap. Steve Rogers. _Coulson couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

Later that day, hearing about the waking up of the agent, the Avengers gathered in the now seemingly small room. Well, most of them. Poor Banner tried staying and commemorating with the team, but small places combined with a lot of people weren't his strong asset, and bringing up the "_Big Guy_" in the S.H.I.E.L.D Recovery Area wouldn't be something pleasant. But Phil couldn't be happier that all of them showed up, even Stark, whom usually didn't bother coming to these sorts of events.

Apparently, all of the members temporarily forgot their grudge against Fury for lying to them. Even though it was for the good of mankind, some didn't quite like it. After the festivities were through and everyone had wished Coulson the best, all that was left were the gifts, some extravagant like Tony and Pepper's replica of the Captain America prototype shield found in the billionaire's dad archives, others more simple, like Thor's "_Get well, Son of Coul_" card, with a Mjölnir on it looking like a child's drawn, and the suitcase with some of the agent's personal items, like pajamas, tooth brush and underwear. The fact that somebody entered his apartment and found his Captain America pajama pants made Coulson blush. That information would come for him somewhere in the near future.

* * *

With his bed on a sitting position, the now tired man was looking to his mint cards, so dearly saved for him by Steve, when he noticed the lack of his favorite, the one where Cap is saluting him. He started to search for the missing one throughout his sheets when a sudden figure popped out on the doorframe of his room. "Hey", the savior of the cards greeted the man. "Hey! Shouldn't you be on bed by now?" the agent responded, placing his mint cards apart. "No, I can't sleep much because of the Serum. Don't need to." Phil just nodded. "Come on in then, Cap, have a sit." The man stepped inside, holding what looked like two mugs of tea from the cafeteria. "Thought you might like this, since it's a little cold outside" Steve handed him the mug, steaming hot liquid inside. "Thanks. I thought I was the only one with a taste for these around here." Phil joked, feeling sort of uneasy now that the Captain was here, by himself. "So, I was about to give you something this evening, but I thought it could wait until later." Steve said, placing his mug on the same desk that held the cards and note before, reaching a hand to his back pockets. The mug on the desk reminded Phil of the little surprise when he woke up. "Oh, I still have to thank you for saving my Capt… I mean, my mint cards of… you. Umm, sorry, this feels weird to say, but anyways, thank you very much, you don't know how I appreciated that." "It was the least I could do, seriously. By the way, those weren't _exactly _your old cards. I had to use my influence with the intelligence department to make them find the same ones, Fury kind of got the old dirty. Long story. But there is one I wanted to give to you personally. Didn't you notice it was missing?" Steve asked, puppy eyes making Coulson melt on the inside "Well, yeah, I did, but I just figured it got lost or something… The one where you 're saluting, right?" "Yes, here it is, soldier." Steve handed him the card - this time autographed - making a little salutation to the other man. "I… I just… Thank you, Cap. This means a lot to me." Steve could see the happiness on the agent's eye, and for a second he thought a tear was accumulating on the man's eyelids. Coulson could barely manage his speak now, his heart racing. He knew Captain was a nice man and all, and seriously, he'd known that for always, since he was a little kid, but this gesture of kindness just made what was bad worse: his current old crush on the other man. In the confusion of words inside the agent's head, one phrase was trying hard to find it's way out_: I love you!_

After a little more conversation thrown away, more _Thank You's_ from Coulson - whom didn't seem to fully believe he finally got his cards signed - and two mugs of tea empty later, Steve decided it was time for both of them to rest. "Soldier, I think it's time to go to sleep. You seem exhausted." "All right Cap, I think I really need rest after today. An injured man can't stress himself too much." "Call me Steve, if you will. We need you to heal quick, after all, you're an honorary Avenger, the team is shorn without you. Sleep well, agent." "Call me Phil then. You too Ca… I mean, Steve." And then the other man was gone, the agent watching him walk out of the room, as a light "We'll meet in dreams" was whispered by the man on the bed.

* * *

On that night, Coulson was just too happy and too tired at the same time, a mix of feelings he didn't feel in a long while. The agent slept like a child on a mother's arm, with a smile on his face, and sweet dreams followed him during his slumber, some of them maybe having something to do with a certain blonde super soldier.


	3. Nobody's Home

**Disclaimer: **The chapter's name is a song named_ Nobody's Home_, by Avril Lavigne, and no, very unfortunately, I don't own it. Avril and her record label do.

* * *

**Nobody's Home**

After being discharged from the Recovery Area, Agent Coulson went back to his now dusty apartment on Sunnyside Queens. It was a good mid-class neighborhood, with practical spotted markets, drugstores and everything else a single man could ask for. He had been dismissed from work for an entire week, and after putting his suitcase with basic hygiene items on top of his bed, Coulson looked through his bedroom window down to the other buildings, while massaging his recent acquired scar over the light-colored shirt he was wearing. The man standing there didn't know what to do with his free time, papers to sign and things to do were the only thing going through his mind, apart from a certain superhero. That was what made him busy enough to forget his crush over the Captain, and not having his distractions to deal with, the only things left to do now was think about Cap while searching for new distractions in his home. There certainly would be things that needed to be done, especially on a late-worker man's apartment like his.

* * *

Kitchen having been organized, lamps changed, DVD clock put on time, house cleaned (believe it or not, Coulson was one _hell_ of a housemaid), shopping made , suitcase unpacked and everything else that could keep the man from thinking what he should not, done, the agent had nothing left to do. He looked over the now glistening living room and his eyes met the TV. He went over to the balcony separating the room he was currently in and his kitchen, grabbed some chocolate from the pot of candy he held just for appearances and sat in front of the Television. It was something Coulson didn't do for a while, the technological apparatus wasn't what he would call very much appealing. Searching through the long list of channels of his cable TV, the agent caught himself on a video clips one. As the people started dancing, rapping and doing whatever these kids nowadays do, Coulson realized he was trying too hard to understand the behavior of the new generation of artists, trying to find logic between women dressed up either inadequately, with legs, belly and butts showing up, or with weird costumes, like some were in candy clothing, or silver outfits that looked from outer space and men calling themselves pimps, or shaking their intimate parts and making baboon noises.

In the middle of his tries of understanding the current pop culture, a new clip started. A sweet melody began, with images of a dark haired girl in a dawn. Coulson watched the video with certain prejudgment, but then, as the same girl from before, only with blonde hair, started to sing, he noticed he liked her voice, a combination with sweetness and hurt on the song, different from the electronic melodies and rough voices from before. The agent was sort of surprised with the sudden change of characters being the center of the video productions, when he started to listen to the lyrics of the current song:

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside_

The video clip depicted the same dark haired girl, apparently a homeless, trying to find her ways in life. In one moment, she called who seemed to be her mother, and immediately hanged up, unable to make contact with her past. Apart from the homeless characteristic, the lyrics reminded Coulson of Steve. He wandered what the hero felt when he got to his apartment, provided by S.H.I.E.L.D itself, and felt nothing. The place not looking like a home, but instead like an empty and cold place, in the middle of an era that the man from the past didn't completely understand yet. People that he once knew all dead by now, despite his yearn to get back to his past. Not having anyone there to warm it, to make it slowly feel comfy and familiar. And then the idea hit the man sitting on the couch like Hulk. Why not make himself the one that could provide such feelings to Steve's life, be the one friend he needed right now to make the craziness from this whole new and scary world seem normal again? If friends was what he could only be with Steve, then why not? And, with the same strength of the idea, came the questions: _What if Fury didn't accept the idea? What if Captain didn't need all of that, because, after all, he was a super soldier himself and was strong enough to bear his condition? And if everything went okay, would Coulson take what it needed to live in the same apartment as his childhood hero/crush without going nuts over it?" _Well" - Coulson thought – "That is something I will have to find out."

* * *

The very next day the agent would be back to work made him more excited that he would normally be. He woke up, took off his Captain America pajamas, showered, changed into his best suit, had breakfeast the quickest possible, and headed to the Underground Facility of S.H.I.E.L.D. Getting there, Coulson was welcomed with cheer from his workmates, lots of smiles, pattings on the back and _Welcome Back_'s from everyone, but he only wanted to go to one place in particular. When he got to Fury's room, the agent trembled a little on the inside, but, being the competent worker he was, he couldn't and wouldn't show it in front of the person whom the decision that would define his near future and level of friendship with the Captain was on hands. He knocked, and heard a muffled "Come in, agent" coming from inside. When he entered, Fury had just ended a call with apparently someone important on his digital screen, and was motioning for him to sit.

Coulson sat on the comfortable leather chair, facing his boss, who carried a gentle feature. "It's good to have you back, agent. I hope to never be as close to losing you again, as I was a few weeks ago." "Thank you, director. I promise I'm going to work hard to not fall into some villain's trick again." Coulson said, a shy smile on his face "You will indeed. But, apparently, you have some other reason to be here besides getting my _Welcome Back_, don't you agent?" Coulson got a chill on the inside, but he had to be brave and not show any emotions, just his apparent interests on getting Cap better and making him more profitable for the organization. "Yes, I do, director. I had an idea while taking a rest from work. It is towards Captain Steve Rogers, and I think you would be interested to hear it, with the entire respect sir." "Go on" Fury said, laying his back on the chair, while Phil explained to him every detail of what he had come up, and liked more and more the traits on the director's face as he told him what was on his mind.

* * *

After getting a green pass from Fury, who seemed pleased, but indignant on how the Psychological Department hadn't thought of something like this, the agent started to pull strings. He located a cozy apartment on Brooklyn, the neighborhood where he knew Steve lived during his time, and sent architects to redesign the interior look of the place, mixing old and new, so Cap would have something to rely on from his past, and something to get used to from this new century. After a few weeks of working on the new home for Steve, Coulson liked the results he got for the two bedroom apartment. The only thing left was to bring Captain here.

When everything that belonged to the men was packed inside, Coulson brought Steve down to the corridor, in front of the door leading to their new home, their new life. _Apartment 451_. Getting in, the strong man could feel a sudden nostalgia growing in his interior. The living room, the kitchen, the balcony outside, everything with a touch from his time, it almost made him cry, despite him being the tough soldier he was known to be. He looked around some more, and turned to face Coulson, expectation in his eyes. "I guess I'm the one to thank now, ain't I?" And the Captain suddenly embraced Coulson with a hug, so gentle and yet so strong. The agent breathed the scent coming out of the man that now surrounded him whole, and he felt complete between the arms of the strong man holding him. "That's the least I could do, quoting someone I know" Coulson responded, almost whispering in the other's ears.

Finally realizing for how long he was embracing the other man, and how strangely good it felt to hold Coulson, Steve let him go, and suggested they should unpack and put everything into its respective places. The action would make the Captain adapt more to the new living, according to the Psychological Department.

When everything was settled and done, Coulson decided they should order a pizza, given the time being too late to make something for dinner. He grabbed the telephone, and looked to Steve. "We should order a pizza, do you have any preferences?" "Anything's fine, Phil." The agent, shivering a little by the other calling him by his name, dialed the Pizza Hut's number, and asked for a delivery of the ever classical Margherita. When it arrived, both of the men sat by the balcony, pizza on hand and can of beer by their sides, looking to the lights below and dark sky above. They talked a little about all the things they could think of, throwing conversation to the wind until it was late enough, and they were tired enough to go to their respective beds. "Thanks one more time, Phil. You don't know how lonely it was before. It's good to know I have friends now." The other man's heart melted a little more, and giving him a shy smile, Phil said "Don't thank me, Cap… Steve. This is what friends are for." Steve smiled in response.

They gathered the mess of cans and pizza box and cleaned their hands. "Goodnight, Phil." "Goodnight, Steve. See you tomorrow." Each headed to their room, lights were turned off, and one man went to his slumber, happy. The other trailed off a little, thinking about the one lying across the hall, before going to a dreamless night. Tomorrow will be a new day, with new things to do and _one_ person to see.


	4. We'll Get a Chinese

**Author's Note:** I'm not trying to impose my religion on this chapter, or anything else related, since I'm Agnostic and all. I just thought that, given the character being from a different time, his religion would be the Catholic. This is just a little aspect I added to Steve, and if you don't like, sorry. Also, I would like to thank for the Reviews, and how a lot of people read this during the hours that it has been posted, so thanks everyone, you don't know how you make me happy. Anyways, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the browsers or the Internet contained on this chapter, even though I wish I would, then I would be rich, buy Glee and make Hevan happen somehow. And also buy a lot of food, because food is good.

* * *

**We'll G****et a Chinese**

As the week went by, Steve and Coulson started to become better friends, slowly getting to know each other more and more. When the agent came home from work, he would cook something for them both to eat, usually something different every day of the week, so Steve would get to know as much new food as he could. Also, they would try and learn something new every night, after the dinner ended. The technological part was the hardest for the Captain to get, since its development was exponential in some sorts, and the man had lost so many things in his deep slumber under layers of metal and snow that it made difficult for him to keep up.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of their living room, with a laptop on top of the center table, Coulson tried explaining the basis of what a computer was, the Internet, social networks and all of this apparently "complex information" for the hero, after all, he was just an old man. An old man with super strength and defined abs. Steve could most likely absorb any information Coulson taught him, but the agent could see in the other's eyes the struggle to link all of it together in a logical way. He knew that, sooner or later, the man would get it all, and start to see this new world as something simple, like any other being on the planet did.

"So, basically, all I need to do is click on that blue E icon, and the..." Steve hesitated "… Browser will come up? Is that it?" Coulson let out a smile "Yes, it is correct, except that one does never use that E icon. It is known to be the worst of the browsers. You can either use that foxy one, or the multi-colored circle, or the red O. All of them are good, and it is up to your preference." Steve smiled. "Ok, now I click, umm… The O. So, what now?" the man asked "Now, remember what I told you about the Internet, and how it contains almost infinite information?" "Yes" the soldier paying close attention. "So, now you can go practically everywhere you want inside the web – or Internet, as you may. The most visited page is Google, and being a search engine, it can take you to whatever site you want, find most likely any information you need. It's like this super librarian, that knows where every book is, and what is contained inside of it, understand?" The man, looking to Coulson with focused eyes, sighed. "It is a lot to process, but I guess I can make it." "You will, Steve, I'll help you through".

On that day, Steve and Coulson navigated aimlessly through the Internet, while the agent taught everything he could to the other man, such as e-mail accounts, Wikipedia, ITunes, and everything more they had time for before dinner. Ordering Chinese this time, the agent didn't expect for Captain not to know how to use the sticks. "Phil, how do I eat with those?" The man sitting in front of him making the cutest face he had ever seen, Coulson not being able to hide a smile. "Well, you can either use those, or eat with a fork. Which do you prefer?" "Well, since we've been learning new things the whole day, I guess one more thing wouldn't hurt. Can you show me how to do it?" How could the other say no to such a cute and bitable face? "Of course I can, Steve. Here" the agent moved closer to the hero, a distance maybe too close, and felt his cheeks begin to burn "You first break them in two, so you can use it to grab the food, like this." Coulson grabbed a portion of Yakisoba from the little box. "Now, you put your fingers in this position" and the man showed the other how to use the tools, when the Captain took the sticks from the agent's hand, touching fingers that made both of them hesitate. "Like this?" "Y-Yes" the other answered, oxygen running wildly through his head. "Thanks, Phil. I guess I'll be able to eat properly now" "It was nothing, Cap" "You really don't lose your habit of calling me like that, huh?" Steve laughed a little food on the corner of his mouth. "It's like they say, old habits are hard to die. You have some Yakisoba on your mouth." Coulson pointed, but Steve didn't quite find the dirty spot. "Here?" "No, a little more to the right" "And now?" "Still dirty…" "Now?" "No. Here, let me help you." And, not thinking twice, the agent gently brushed the other's mouth, cleaning it, and placing his thumb on his mouth. After realizing what he's done, the man blushed hard, and thanked the dim light that would cover part of it from the other's eyes. But, strangely enough, Steve's reaction wasn't of dislike or anything, and he now just looked at Coulson with a little smile on his face. "Thanks." Phil smiled too.

* * *

When the food was finished, the dirty over their living room cleaned and their bellies full and warm, the men sat in front of the TV, now a habit the agent had made constant. They watched through the news, and something seemed to catch Steve's attention. "So, this Obama, he is the current president, if I'm not mistaken?" "Yes, he is indeed, and also the first afro descendant to reach this rank in politics. Good sign, don't you think?" "Yes. I was reading on the newspaper this morning, he supported the marriage between people of the same gender. In my time, I know it wasn't legal, and personally, I didn't know many people who considered themselves homosexuals, but I never thought of it as something _wrong. _God makes everyone perfect in their own ways, it wouldn't discriminate anyone because of who they love, or anything at all_, _you know? I just figured that the world developed this same thought during the time I was sleeping, and not only now, when it's been a while I'm around again. It makes me sort of disappointed with humanity in some ways." Coulson couldn't be more stunned "We-Well, Captain, it is indeed something mankind should've realized a little bit sooner. But it is an advance that people are noticing it now, and making changes, isn't it?" "Well, better late than never." The soldier was now lost in some deeper thoughts.

As the news became just a humming in the background, and both of them were tired enough to go to sleep, they did so. Coulson, lying on his bed, wondered what went through his roommate's head in the moment, remembering how a certain mutant's power would be interesting right now. But no, he could never do it, invade Steve's head like this. It was a gift man received of having a sacred shrine that was their heads, where no one, apart from an exception or two, could penetrate. But the agent was now too tired to think mundane and complicated things, he just wanted to drift off to his dreamland, where he could be forever in the arms of the one he love, the man across the corridor, or at least until he had to get up, dress up, and go to work.


	5. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything cited on this chapter, and no copyright infringements intended.

* * *

**No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk**

A whole week had gone by since Coulson didn't see Steve. The agent had a busy week, having to travel around cities to resolve unexpected minor problems, but the travel from place to place made it impossible for him to return home. In the meanwhile, Captain stayed around in the apartment, trying to learn how to use his new technological devices during the time he wasn't either on S.H.I.E.L.D training with other agents, or walking in the town, trying to assimilate the changes on streets and buildings. The man missed his companion. His presence was something Steve cherished to have around, and he didn't quite like not having _his_ Coulson with him. "Mine… he's not mine, what am I thinking?" a loud thought escaped the man's mouth while he was reading some manuals about his new _something… phone, _sitting on the floor of his currently quiet living room_._

* * *

Phil was tired from work today, some problem involving a certain Fantastic Four, and showering was everything he needed. Leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, the dripping man instinctively grabbed his phone, a device that, because of his work, he couldn't stand to be far from. Pressing a random button to see the time, he saw there was a new message on the screen. Unlocking it, he saw it was from Steve's new number: "Miss you buddy, see you tomorrow on the party?" A sudden chill, combined with electricity, ran through the man's spine as he read the text. He laid on the bed, answering rapidly to the other "Miss you too. Apparently you managed to learn how to use a cell phone, by yourself this time. Yes, I will be present, but probably will arrive a little late. See you there." When he realized, Coulson was lying half naked on his stomach in the hotel's king size bed, and his position reminded him of a little girl who was excited about her favorite band or something like that. He blushed, and got up to change to his Captain America pajamas. On that night, the agent texted his hero for a while before going to his deep and needed slumber. Things with Steve were developing rapidly, their friendship growing ever stronger, and it made Coulson happy. He hugged the spare pillow on the huge bed and drifted off; his last words whispered: "Sleep well, my dear".

* * *

Sitting inside the helicopter, Phil waited for it to get to the Stark Tower. Tony Stark, playboy and philanthropist, was more of the latter then many people thought. Apart from giving part of his fortune, he also threw a fund-raiser party on to help on a cancerous cells research. If that much money couldn't find the cure for the disease, the agent didn't know what could.

Reaching its destination, the pilot landed on the tower's platform. Phil looked around, and it didn't look at all that this place had once hosted a battle that would decide the fate of humanity. With his Armani suit perfectly lined up, the man entered the elevator and pressed the button to the party's respective floor. When the doors separated, the man could already hear a crowd of voices happily chatting on the Main Hall, the tinkle of crystal glasses and the sound of a sweet melody, probably an orchestra. Everybody was dressed up elegantly, long gowns and impeccable suits makings its ways through the eyes. Walking among _the cream of the crop_ of our modern society, the Agent could spot some familiar faces: The president's representative, politicians, and even famous faces, like Tony's fellow philanthropists known in the media. And then, Phil spotted a group of familiar co-workers, the ginger hair of a certain agent glimmering with the lights. "Good evening, everyone" Phil greeted the agents, Clint and Natasha, Fury and Maria. "Good evening, Coulson" was a happy response from everyone, apparently all in a very pleased mood. "So, where is the rest of our favorite team of superheroes?" Phil asked, his only intention being to know where Steve was. "Well, we have Stark and Pepper hosting everyone, Banner just excused himself for a moment and our God of Thunder way back in Asgard. He still hasn't given up on Loki" "Oh, I see" the agent took a glass of champagne from one passing waiter, anxiety bubbling up on his stomach. "Banner, is he feeling comfortable enough to be in such a place?" "Well, actually, in the meantime you weren't around, Tony showed us his prototype bracelet for _Hulk Control_. He explained, but it's a little complicated. In resume, it just stops the green guy of popping up whenever the Doc gets angry, gives him total control. He just went to the lab to check and see if everything is really OK, the man still doesn't believe it" Barton answered "Wow, Star really is something, isn't he?" Phil was happy for Banner. "We'll, what about Steve, didn't show up yet?" Natasha's eyes narrowed a little, a subtle grin forming in her mouth "Not yet, fanboy. Guess you'll have to wait a little more" Phil blushed, and looked around in an attempt of hiding his face from the woman. "Damn it," he thought "Is it _so_ obvious?"

After a little more conversation, meeting people, treating himself some more champagne, and realizing it wasn't making the anxiety go away, the agent started to drink scotch. Coulson went to the balcony, empty in a colder weather like this. It was Fall, after all. Glass in one hand; the man looked to the beautiful sight of the illuminated city contrasting with the starless night. Steve apparently hadn't arrived yet. What if something happened? What if he had had something more important to do, like a date with a woman he just met in the absence of the agent? "Stop it" he said to himself, "He'll be here soon". And then, deciding to walk around in the party hall one more time, Phil turned himself around, running into someone and spilling his drink all over the other man's suit. When he looked up to see which politician he had spilled the drink on, and how screwed he was, he noticed the face was very familiar. "Steve?" "Hi, Phil. Is this how you greet me after a long time?" "Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Let me get something to clean you up!" "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'll go ask Tony for a replacement suit, he must have hundreds of them. Wait here, I'll be right back." And then, undressing the top part of his outfit, the man quickly left.

Waiting in the balcony as told to, Coulson couldn't believe that, after so much time without seeing Captain, the first thing he did was to spill whisky over him. Leaning on the edge, the man searched through the crowd for one person in particular to return. When he did, Coulson couldn't hide a little smile, maybe of happiness mixed with a little of shame. "You won't spill your drink on me this time, will you?" "I promise I won't" Phil threw his hands up, in a gesture indicating he wasn't holding any glass. "How are you, how was your week out there?" Steve asked, also leaning on the edge of the valcony "Well, it was pretty boring, yours?" Coulson looked to the other "I'm almost a genius hacker by now. This is what free time does to a man" "All right, from this I'm supposing your learned how to send an email, discovered how fun social networks can be, found out about 9gag, and maybe, just maybe, was able to download a file" Steve grinned "Come on, give me some credit Phil, I also learned how to use my Smartphone _and_ I was able to use the Wii thingy just fine yesterday." Coulson laughed "It's good to be back" "It's good to have you back, Phil." The shivers sent down the agent's spine once more. The Captain continued: "Next thing you need to teach me is how to link everything together. I still have no idea of how to do so." "Leave it on me, Cap. I'll fulfill this duty with my life!" Phil was happy that Steve was adapting so quickly, but it made him sad in some deeper level that he would have to let him go, each one of them going their own paths when the time came. He would have to enjoy its maximum while it lasted.

While the party went on, the funds were raised and the people had their fun, the two men stayed on the balcony chatting about everything they didn't during the week that went by, expansive drinks on their hands. When it was late enough for both of them to return home, they called the driver, who left them in the front of their now quiet building. The walk through the stairs to the apartment was harsh for Phil, who was already a little tipsy from all he had drank on the evening, to the point he had to lean on the stronger man to be able to get to their floor. When they got to the front door of the apartment 451, Steve had to take the man off his shoulders to get his keys. When he reached them, and was motioning toward the door, Coulson's hand stopped his. "Wait" "What's wrong? Do you need to puke or something?" Steve turned to the man, worried of what would be coming out of him. "No, it's just that…" "Just what?" Coulson, courageous enough because of the quantity of alcohol on his stream, enclosed the man against the wall and approached his face to the other's "Phil, what are you…" then closed the gap between their mouths with a gentle and soft kiss. Pulling away, all the agent could say was "Sorry Steve… I… neede…" and then, fell into sleep, leaned against the Captain. The latter, holding the sleeping man into his arms, entered the apartment and put him into his bed. Taking off the other's shoes and tie, Steve placed some warm covers on top of the man and before leaving the room, brushed the other's hair gently, and rapidly sealed their lips together. Laying on his bed, the Captain stared the ceiling of his room with a grin on his mouth, passing the kissing scene on his head until Morpheus came, taking him to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi, beautiful people who still read this. If you have any tips, or ideas that you would like to be in the story, let me know, and I'll think over it. The kissing wasn't going to happen on this chapter, but it kind of came while I was writing, and I decided to leave it there. If you noticed, there was a Thorki mention on this chapter, don't judge me for the pseudo-incest. Also, from this chapter on, I may take a little more time to upload this story, because the weekend is gone and I wrote everything I could, and now it's time for me to work my ass on the studies. Thank you very much, Nate.


	6. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Steve found himself on a weird place. Time seemed to pass slower here, shadows and lights mixed together in different monstrous shapes and, despite the snow falling outside of what now looked like a quiet living room, he felt like the Devil himself was breathing fire against his skin. Lighting itself, the fireplace showed an enormous armchair, and what seemed like a hand hanging out. Approaching the figure, the hero saw a really old woman, apparently on her nineties, skin and bones and with the face of death. He leaned closer, just to find her opening her chocolate brown eyes, now hazy with the time. She looked familiar, he thought. Mumbling something inaudible, the man leaned even more, almost touching his ears to her flaccid lips. What Steve heard was: "I waited for you… for our dance. You left me"

Realizing from where the familiarity on the woman came, Steve's heart clenched, desperation flowing on this bloodstream. Stepping away from the chair, he stumbled over something, and looking down, he could see it was Bucky. Cold and pale, the man looked up at the hero, reaching a hand before falling into what looked like a hole of darkness formed on the ground. Trying to get up, Steve found himself weak once again, his muscles diminished to the weakling figure he was such a long time ago. Getting up with difficulty, the desperate man searched for a door, a way out of all the craziness of the room, and, finally reaching the exit, all he could see was women in blue, white and red dresses, bloody and thorn on the muddy ground, war planes shooting through all the directions, loud explosions and the smell of a battleground filling Steve's nose. And then, suddenly, a certain red-faced man appeared from behind and dragged Rogers back to the darkness.

Opening his eyelids and staring at the ceiling, the sweaty hero couldn't find his voice to plead for help nor his courage to make the desperation go away.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Coulson felt like his soul was traveling through the world, and suddenly, an unknown energy made it abruptly come back to his body. He hated this sensation. Looking for his phone to see how much sleep he had left, the agent heard a noise in front of his bed. Turning rapidly, he saw Steve standing there… sobbing?

"Steve, what's wrong?" The sleepy man asked, but got nothing in response. Thinking that, maybe his childhood hero suffered from somnambulism, he opened his mouth to ask once again, when the other answered "They were there…" Phil looked confused "Who were where?" "Everyone…" The man still didn't get what the other was meaning "Bucky, Peggy… they _died, _Phil" And then the agent understood what it was about: the past that lingered on the Captain's memory. "Steve, did you have a nightmare?" "Worse… It was real, they were there Phil… Help me…" The other said, between sobs and tears. Coulson didn't know how to react to something like this. He had never been in any similar situation, and this one needed delicacy more than any other. He got up besides the man and sat him on his bed. "Steve, it was all just a bad dream, everything's OK, you don't have to worry" "No, it's not. I failed on Bucky… I failed on the war… I left Peggy waiting for me, knowing I would never return…." The sobbing man said, barely managing the words out. "No, Steve. You did everything you could for Bucky, you saved the world, and… Peggy, well, she moved on. That's what people do, she was happy." "So… I didn't fail?" the man asked, seeming more calm than before "No, everything's Ok, buddy. You don't have to be so harsh on yourself, calm down" Coulson replied, more at ease, feeling the other relax under his hands.

Handing a mug of Chamomile tea to the fragile man, Coulson watched as he drank it rapidly, the man sitting on his bed so different from the hero the agent knew and loved. So vulnerable in the moment that made Phil want to hug the other the tightest he could and never let go, hold him forever, protect him with all his strengths, love him the way he deserved, like anybody in the nine realms would _ever_ be able to. Finishing the hot drink, Steve handed the mug to the other man. "Thank you, Phil. I guess I'm better now" the other watched him "This is what friends are for, right? You don't need to thank me". The agent smiled, and watched expectantly the now calm man, waiting for him to do something, maybe go to his own room now, or maybe start crying like before. Everything the hero did was unpredictable for him. "Umm… Phil?" Steve asked, looking down as if embarrassed "Yes?" The agent responded. "I'm not sure I want to go back to my room alone… Can I sleep over at your bed? Just… Just for tonight?" The question caught Coulson off guard, and, feeling like a balloon of oxygen had just been deflated inside his head, he just responded "Y-Yes, of course you can, Steve" and, in another sudden action that the agent wasn't expecting, the stronger man hugged Coulson, a hug so needed and tight that it looked like the hero would fall into the previous darkness if he let go of the agent. Hugging back, the man could feel the manly scent mixed with sweat coming out of the other, and it made Coulson shiver on the inside. "Thank you, Phil. I don't know what I would do without you". Melting like snow did on hot summer, the agent didn't know what to answer, or if he could answer at all without saying anything he would regret later.

Pulling apart, Steve looked the other deep on his eyes, noticing him blush under the dim light of the bed lamp. Pulling the thick covers over them, he laid his head on the spare pillow of the other man's bed. Coulson turned the light off and followed him, only the moon light weakly illuminating the room now. In the middle of the night, the agent woke up once more, only to find the man he loved with an arm around him, like he was his favorite teddy bear. Phil couldn't quite believe it, but the night had been tiresome and emotional, and he needed to sleep. The happy man half-heartedly smiled, put his own arm on top of the other's, and fell into a deep slumber, enjoying the warm presence of his beloved while it still lasted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, this chapter was shorter than the others. I'm kind of tired, and I couldn't begin anything at work today, had to write it all at home. So, now the thanks and virtual cookies to _DragonflyShaped _and _Child of Asgard _for their lovely reviews. It makes me happy that people are enjoying my story. Are you liking the paths it is taking? I seriously hope so. About your question on how long I'll take to upload the chapters, well, I really have no idea. If I'm not tired enough when I get home, probably every day, but all I can promise is that it won't take more than 3 or 4 days, because I'm addicted to this. Anyways, you people are lovely and deserve all the Pheels in the world.


	7. The Agent's Day Off

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the trademarks and movies cited here, and no copyright infringements were intended.

* * *

**The Agent's Day Off**

With the morning light coming from the windows, Phil opened his eyes. Looking to the other side of the bed, he saw his beloved Steve on a deep slumber, his face looking like the one of an angel. Smiling a little, Coulson remembered the events from last night – Captain's breakdown, soothing him, the hug, sleeping side by side – and wished he could wake up like this for the rest of his days, by the one he loved.

Leaning a little closer to the other man, the agent inhaled the hero's scent – a mixture of manhood and sweat, with a pinch of sweetness – and wished he could be forever like this. But it was time to wake up, and besides, what other day he could make breakfast to his childhood hero?

Getting up from the bed like a sleeping dragon was laying by his side, Coulson gathered his clothes and went showering on Steve's bathroom. Once in there, Phil encountered what he wasn't expecting: a white underwear, hanging on the basket of dirty laundry. Blushing like never before, he ignored the tempting vision and went straight to the shower. Quickly finishing it, he dried himself, dressed up and headed directly to the kitchen. Very silently, the man prepared bacon with eggs, toasts and orange juice for them both, set it on a platter and went to the bedroom where the other man was under a calm slumber. Placing the meal on the bed, Coulson gently whispered: "Wake up, Steve. It's time to get up". The hero slowly opened his eyelids, a minor smile forming on his lips. "Good morning, Phil" he mumbled. "Good morning. I made us some breakfast, how about you sit and we eat, huh?" "Sounds good". Steve sat, and Phil looked at him with love filled eyes as the messy man grabbed a toast. "Are you feeling any better?" The agent asked. "Yes, a lot actually, and thanks to you, Phil" The shorter man melted "Well, that was nothing… I'm glad I could help a little" Coulson managed to say, cheeks burning red. Steve, seeing the other's redness, laughed under his breath. "Grab a toast, soldier, you need to eat well and be strong too. Also, I thought breakfast was for both of us" Grabbing a fork and pinching some bacon, Phil started to eat along with the other.

* * *

Breakfast finished and dishes on the dishwasher, they still had the whole day ahead. Phil waited while Steve was showering, going through the channels aimlessly again. While doing so, he wondered for how long the man still needed him. It hurt to think that, someday in the near future, and this someday approaching every second, their lives as roommates would be over. Of course, their developed friendship would stay, but it wouldn't be the same. On the background of his mind, Phil wondered what they would be doing for the day. Go to the park, stay home and learn more about the modern world, walk around NY to see the sightseeing places. And then, looking into the screen, the agent had his epiphany: Steve never got to see all the big movies of the latest generation. All the big hits, the unforgettable stories, that was a part of pop culture that the hero from another time needed to see by himself. Grabbing his coat and putting on his sneakers, Coulson picked up a Post It and wrote: "Steve, I'll be right back, figured what we're going to do for the day." Finishing the note, the agent almost left a "With love, Phil", but coming to his senses, he just looked at the tiny yellow paper and wondered how it would feel like, to love and be loved right back, and, on his case, _Steve_ loving him back. Before he fell way too deep into his daydream, Phil attached the note on the TV and left.

* * *

Coming back from the nearest Blockbuster, the agent carried along the DVD cases, popcorn, ice cream and other tasty junk food he got for the movie marathon. Opening the door, he found Steve on his laptop, cheeks red as a tomato and eyes wide. Seeing Coulson, the quickly closed the computer and threw the question towards Phil: "Hey, where have you been?" his voice failing a little. The agent motioned the plastic bags on his hands "I think I found out what we're going to do for the day, Steve". The hero looked anxious "Well, and what is it?" "All time movie marathon, with the biggest and better blockbusters from the past times, all the ones you didn't have the chance to see yet." Phil responded, smiling "So, let get this party started, then. What are we watching?" "First, we're starting with ET, then Jurassic Park 1 and to finish today's session, we'll watch the best movie ever!" the agent was happy. "What movie?" He asked. "Captain America" Steve could see sparkles on Coulson's eyes, and it made him happy. Happy for being this man's hero, happy to be able to be with him, and happy to admit that, somehow, the agent had conquered him in every way possible, burst into his emotional barriers - built to be able to live in a different and scary era - and gotten straight to his heart. He smiled, and followed the other into the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guys, this chapter was purposely short, I just needed something to come between the previous and the next chapter I'll probably upload later today, or at most tomorrow. I promise that something interesting will happen. I'll start to write it right away. Love you people, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. I Love You, Silly

**I Love You, Silly**

That morning, Steve woke up, showered, ate breakfast and headed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Underground Facility, a few miles from NY, to his Training and Tactics routine. Arriving on the entrance of the organization, Steve had to pass his ID Card, and doing so, a digital female voice warned him his presence was needed on the Director's Office.

In front of Fury's room, the hero knocked once, hearing a "You may enter, Captain" coming from inside. Saluting his superior, Steve sat on the black leather chairs in front of the other man. "Good morning, Avenger" Steve nodded with his head "Good morning, sir. I received the digital message, requesting me to come over here" Fury pulled a few files from under his table "From the Psychological Department's view, you have greatly improved on your social skills, Captain. Coulson must've really done a good job. Since it is not necessary anymore for you to have him around, we're setting you both free to go back to your normal lives" Steve's expression hardened, not believing what the other was informing him. "With the entire respect, sir, I appreciate your concern towards me and agent Coulson. However, we have developed a close bond as friends – He couldn't quite say to his Director that he was _completely_ head over heels for his roommate – and I'm sure we would like to remain in our current situation. Is it possible for us to continue living on the same apartment?" Steve couldn't believe he was asking for permission to disobey orders from his superiors. Fury thought over what was said, his expression ever unreadable. "Well, Captain, if it is your desire, things can be arranged. I don't see how two agents of our organization living together would be any trouble" Steve let out the little breath he was holding inside, relieved that his request wasn't taken as authority contempt. "Sir, was this all you needed me for?" He asked, trying not to show too much for the other. "Yes, Captain, it was all. You may return to your routine now." "Thank you, sir" And, with another salutation, Steve left, excited to get home and see his lovely companion.

* * *

Arriving home a little later than usual, Agent Coulson noted something different. Unlocking the door, he heard a humming on their traditional American kitchen, and also a very good scent coming from it. Placing his keys on the table, he approached the humming. Captain was wearing an apron, cooking dinner for the first time in their roommate life. "Steve?" the agent asked, not quite believing what his eyes were witnessing. "Hi, Phil! You arrived late today" the hero turned off the stove, dinner apparently ready. "Yeah, problems with some governments who still are on the defensive about the Avengers Initiative. But hey, you cooking dinner, huh?" the suit man loosened the tie around his neck "Yeah, I wanted to celebrate today on a special way!" Phil looked confused "Celebrate?" Captain responded "Yes! Today Fury and the Psychological Department decided I could live alone". The news hit the agent like a sucker punch on the stomach. The time had finally come, and he would have to let Steve go. "Oh, that's… good, Steve" The man tried to sound at least happy, but the blow had enabled him to do so, at least on a convincingly way. "And…" Steve looked to the other man, expectation on his eyes. Taking his apron off, he waited for a reaction. "And… what?" Confusion hit the agent once again. The hero, sensing the sea of emotions that dwelled inside the man, he finally spoke "And I said I didn't want to!" Steve waited while the man digested the new information "If it's Ok with you… Of course". Phill didn't know what to say or do. Steve wanted to _be_ with him? Live _together_ with him? And then, the words came out of his mouth like vomit "Steve, that is great, but… I don't think it would be a good idea" It hurt him to say that, more than anyone could ever imagine, like the words cut his lips as they came to surface. And it hurt even more when Steve realized what the agent had just said "What? Why?" the man demanded. "Steve, I would love to have you around, I mean, you're my best friend and all, but… Ever since we moved together, I didn't see you with anyone. And by anyone I mean love interests, and c'mon, women rain all over you, and I tend to think it is because we live together and it would be awkward to bring a date here. So, in order to help you improve your social life, as my duty of Agent, I dismiss you from having to share the same apartment with me. You're free to go" and, finishing his sentence, the agent sighed. Enclosing the other man against the counter of their tiny and lovable kitchen, a smile formed on Steve's face. "Steve, what are you…?" was what the agent managed to say before the other gently kissed him. Holding the other's jaw, the hero opened the path to the agent's lips with his own tongue, wet and warm.

Standing there and almost paralyzed, Coulson couldn't believe what was going on. _Did Steve just kiss him? Was this the real life, or just another realistic dream inside his head?_ Parting from the other's mouth, the hero looked at Phil with a wide smile on his face. "I _love_ you silly, I'm not going anywhere" And as a shiver ran through the agent's body like electricity on a wire, he pulled the hero until their foreheads were together. "You don't know how much I've waited and dreamed with this, and honestly, I'm still thinking this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up with the alarm clock telling me I have to get up and go to work, but _I love you_ too Steve… more than anything else in my entire life" "I guess I'll have to make you believe this is not a dream, then" and, kissing the other fiercely, the hero held him by the lower part of his back while gentle fingers ran though the agent's hair, their erections pressed hard against their pants.

Pulling once again from the kiss, in order to catch air, the Captain whispered on the agent's ear "I need you somewhere else" "Where?" Coulson whispered back. "Come", and pulling the other by the hand, they headed towards the agent's room. Once inside, Steve grabbed Phil's wrists and threw him on the bed. Climbing in, the fierce hero started to unbutton the other's shirt, looking up to him with lust filled eyes. Despite the cold night outside, the heat emanating the room was like a hot summer midday. Taking his own shirt off, he leaned and kissed the agent once more, as swollen red lips started to kiss his way down to Coulson's pants. With fast hands, he unbuckled the other's belt and got where he wanted. "Steve, don…" And the agent gasped as the other placed the warm thick member on his mouth. The hero felt the agent shift beneath him and moan his name: "_Steve_…". Pulling up to kiss the other again, he started to slowly stroke Phil, Captain's hand getting wet with his own saliva. While kissing Coulson, he felt a hand on his own erection, and looking down, he saw the man opening his jeans and taking his member off, stroking it gently. "My turn now, soldier"

It was the first time Steve ever saw Phil like this, with lust pouring from him, and honestly, he loved it like he did every other part of this man. Climbing on top of his hero, the agent opened his lips and welcomed the other, bigger than he ever imagined. Suddenly he felt a hand on his hair. With a strong, yet gentle grasp, Steve pushed Coulson's head down, until most of his length was inside the other's mouth.

Coming up to get air, Phil looked inside those deep blue eyes of the hero. Love and Lust mixed together, he kissed him passionately one more time. Stripped from their clothing and illuminated by the full moon's light, both men were wrapped on a mess of hands, lips and tongues. Without further due, Steve grabbed Coulson's ass and whispered to him: "I _want_ you, Phil. I _need_ you. Now" and kissing him once more, he lifted the man's legs. Going down, with a rapid tongue, the hero circulated the other's ring gently, and then more wildly, tearing moans of pleasure from the agent, and, without any warnings, one finger gently touched the pinky spot. From the look on Coulson's face, Steve could see he longed for this, and, suddenly, it was introduced. One. Two. Three fingers. The agent's moans became a little louder, and sweat started to form on his skin. Pulling out, the hero touched his hips on the other's and lifted his legs above his shoulders, meaning there was one thing left to do, the one he yearned the most. Forcing his long dripping member on the other's ring, Steve started to push, the insides of the other man feeling tight, warm and wet against his cock.

Muffled moans escaped the agent's mouth, and a mess of hips started to form. With continuous and repetitive movements, both men were moaning, sweaty and panting. "Steve… Oh…" was all Phil could manage to say, ecstasy filling his head and veins as the other thrusted into him. On an apex of pleasure, both men came together, each almost screaming the name of the other, the long member of the Captain pulsing hot white liquid inside the agent. Feeling tired like never before, they laid side by side, Phil pacing his head on the other's strong chest. "Have I already said I love you?" he asked. "Yes, but I want you to say it again, and again, and again, forever" Steve responded "I will, forever". The men got up and headed to a quick, needed and warm shower, before coming to bed. Steve wrapped his hands around his lover, and one more time they said "I love you" before drifting into the land of dreams, where they would meet once more. The pan was left on the stove, the delicious meal would have to wait until the morning, both men would wake up starving, and happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, guys. I hope you enjoyed the little surprise, and sorry for making this a rated M story, but I think it was necessary for the characters. The reason Steve knows so much about sex, some of you may ask, is because he searched through the web for it, the blushing part on the previous chapter was him watching porn, yay! Also, sorry for the long wait, I'm having trouble balacing sleep, school and writting. Anyways, reviews are cookies and I love you all, gotta go to sleep now!


	9. Pajamas

**Pajamas**

Agent Coulson woke up with an unusual sight: Steve looking at him, a smile wide on his face. The man had been watching him sleep for a while. "Good morning" Phil whispered, a grin forming on his lips as well "Good morning. Slept well?" the other leaned closer "Yes, better than ever". Stretching like a sleepy cat, the agent let out a sigh. "I'm starving, you know… because of _yesterday_. How about you, feeling hungry?" Phil said, his eyes never leaving the hero. "Yes. We never got to eat my celebration dinner. Wanna go for it?" Steve suggested. "I guess I can eat anything right now. But argh… Getting up from bed… I don't want to" the sleepy agent said. "Don't worry, I'll bring it to bed. Just wait here, I'm going to warm it up" and getting up, Phil noticed the other was still naked, and that he was as well. Another smile formed on his face as he turned to watch Steve walk out the door. Who would've know, Philip Coulson, lying in bed, with Steve Rogers telling him "I love you" the night before. Even as the other had proved him it wasn't a dream, it was quite hard to believe.

Sitting up and eating breakfast in bed, the naked men shared another intimate moment. Looking to the other, Steve suddenly asked "Phil… I was thinking… You and I, we're _together_ now, right?" the agent quickly licked his lips, cleaning a little vestige of the meal in the corner of his mouth "Yes, Steve. I love you, and you love me. And, if you're asking is if we're a _couple_, well… Do you want to… Be one?" The hero smiled, and leaned in to kiss his partner. "Yes, Phil. I do!" Phil returned the kiss, and, soon, the plates of food were put into the floor; the bed being used for amuch more _interesting_ purpose.

* * *

With his head on Steve's chest, Coulson lied in bed, the other gently massaging his hair. "Phil?" the stronger man asked. "Yes?" the agent answered. "Can I bring my stuff over to your room?" It looked like this simple question was about to be asked for a long time. "Of course you can, Steve" the other mumbled, Morpheus' heavy on his lids. The soldier smiled and continued caressing his lover.

* * *

When the evening started to fall, the hero and the agent decided they should get up. Steve went to his bedroom, as Coulson headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Gathering his clothes and belongings, the man began to transfer them to the other's room. Opening the closet, Steve saw what he should have been expecting from the agent: neatly folded red pajama pants, with the patterns of his shield all around. He smiled, lifted it with his hands and analyzed. This would be a great opportunity to surprise his mate. Taking his sweatpants off and putting on the pajamas, he heard Phil coming into the bedroom. "Steve, what do you prefer for din…" was all hecould say before seeing the other man with his secret pants, his chin dropping to the floor. "Sorry for fiddling in your closet. I found these, and thought I could make you a surprise" Steve said, and, approaching the agent, he held the bottom of his bare back and kissed him gently.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, another short chapter was needed. Sorry, I'll write and upload the bigger chapters as the week goes by, I have to sleep early today. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Also, when I wrote this chapter, ir got inspired by a fanart of Coulson on his Captain America pajama pants, but I didn't know the owner of the fanart, but I found it, and here it goes the tumblr link: post/22485816667/phil-coulson-on-his-day-off


	10. Hold Your Hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hummer.

* * *

**Hold Your Hand**

Superheroes, Super Villains, Mutants, Gods, Alternate Realms. This is the reality of the daily workers of the S.H.I.E.L.D organization. It is the secret military and espionage agency's function to deal with all these and many others super human threats that lurked in this world. For the agents currently working there, it was just another normal day, including Philip Coulson. Another Group Interaction Meeting was going to be held.

The Avengers had handled well the Chitauri attack to Manhattan, but their initial bonds were totally shattered by Loki, whom almost reached his objective. Being the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they should act as so, and no one - Super Villain or not - could be able to tear them apart. So, with the purpose of uniting the group and bringing their dynamic up, these meetings were held every now and then. Agent Coulson monitored the heroes along with a Specialized Tactics Division for their improvement to be always greater. Heading towards the Underground Facility, Phil and Steve sat on the back of a Hummer. Alone, they held hands and leaned against the other. No one in the organization - apart from Fury, whom was clever enough to figure out what was going on the day Steve refused to move out - knew about them being together, and they hadn't talked about telling everyone yet. Everything was still so new to both men; they were just enjoying their time together for now.

Reaching their destination, their hands parted and they got out of the huge black vehicle. Once inside, the hero and the agent entered the elevator that would take them down enough for noises not to be heard and tremors not to be sensed. Feeling at ease now, Steve grabbed his partner's hand once again. "I don't want to be apart from you, Phil" The soldier looked the other in the eyes. "Me neither, Steve. But I'm not sure if it's Ok for us to be walking hand in hand like this, I mean, we're _'co-workers'_ in some sort of way, right?" The agent looked apologetic. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" reaching the lowest level, the doors of the elevator opened, revealing the group of heroes already gathered inside; the Captain continued "But I wanna try it out" and, not letting go of the other's hand, the stronger man pulled him out of the elevator, faces turning towards them.

As the men walked in, a wild muss started. "Good morning, everyone" Steve greeted the noisy people in the room "What's up with all the noise so suddenly?" The man already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from their mouths. As the hero waited for an it, Phil stayed behind him, like a scared little children. "Umm… Nothing… We were just … you know, waiting for you. And here you are" Tony said, holding in a laugh that would probably come out sooner or later. Natasha's move then took the Captain unprepared. "All right guys, enough with the play. Pay up" the spy said, as she walked towards Tony and patted him on the shoulder. Tony's laugh did come out. "We won, you lost, and a deal's a deal" the Iron Man said to the other heroes. Steve didn't understand "Pay… Won? What do you mean?" he asked, walking in further with Coulson on his back, red as a tomato. Natasha then explained: "We made a bet on either you two would end up together or not. I honestly knew what was going around for a long time and Tony also figured it out some time later, but these guys here" – she motioned towards Bruce, Thor and Clint – "They defended your heterosexuality until the very end". Coulson, feeling uneasy under his sexuality and relationship with Steve being the subject of a bet, spoke for the first time, under his red tomato skin "Umm, Avengers, I do not think this is a time for fun. You should be training and working on your bonds. Let's get started once and for all." And, as he was about to leave Steve's hand to head to the Observatory Room, Tony replied: "But, Agent, we are indeed bonding here, you know. And, speaking of it, tell us, how was _bonding_ with the Captain here? Was it good… you know? How _long_ was it… the _bonding, _if you know what I mean?" What Coulson thought to be impossible was made possible: his skin turning even redder. The sarcasm and archness dripped from the playboy-billionaire's nasty comment.

Without any second thought, Steve stood up for his man "It was really good, you know. And about the length of the bonds, well, I would say very _long_, and _thick_" and, leaning to the agent, he lightly kissed him in the lips. The other felt stunned, as shivers ran down his spine. "Go up there, Phil, work hard to make us the heroes we're expected to be. And don't forget: I love you". Coulson whispered an "I love you too" under his breath, and climbed the stairs towards the Team of Tactics. Turning to the others, Captain America shouted "Avengers, assemble!" as he ran to his gears. Tony's face was still on the floor, but he quickly recovered, and went towards the same direction as the captain, his Iron Man suit waiting to be turned on. The others followed, Thor being the one standing there. He quickly climbed the stairs to the upper room and screamed to Phil "I'M HAPPY FOR YOU, SON OF COUL! WE SHALL CELEBRATE YOUR ENGAGEMENT WITH BOARS AND DRINKS ON A FEAST!" and, going down, the God gathered his hammer and joined the others. _Avengers, Assemble!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well Guys, this story os coming to an end. I don't know how many chapters there are left, but they aren't many. Anyways, it's been kind of wild here lately, and I'm not having time and/or mood to write. I promise I'll write the final chapters this week yet. Thank you very much, love you!


	11. Path of Roses

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Hummel, or anything else cited on this chapter.

* * *

**Path of Roses**

On the backseat of the Black Hummel, Agent Phil Coulson waited for his driver to get him home. It was a rainy Friday night, the lights on the streets of New York glimmering like stars on a dark sky, and he couldn't wait to get home, to the arms of the one he loved.

Reaching his destination, the agent grabbed his suitcase and headed inside his building lounge. With droplets of water falling from his coat and hair, the man quickly climbed the stairs, towards apartment 451. Unlocking the door, the man found strange lights coming from inside. Stepping in, he encountered several candles spread through the ground and furniture; a path of red petals forming towards his room. Feeling like something wasn't right, he called his mate's name: "Steve?", but no answer was given. "Steve, where are you?" Silence once again. Putting his coat on the hanger and his suitcase on the floor, Philip walked on top of the petals. Reaching down, he grabbed one and placed it on his hand – red roses – feeling the strong scent coming from it. Following the marvelous path towards its destination, the man entered his room, and surprisingly, he found it empty.

With another surprise, he heard the door close shut behind him, and before he could turn, hands were upon his eyes and a voice over his ears: "Close your eyes, my sweet love". The man obeyed, and being lead, he found himself sitting in bed, his hands feeling another set of petals all over it. Playing with them, the man waited for more instructions. Suddenly, Steve's presence was once on his front again. The man appeared to kneel.

"Phil?" the man spoke. "Yes, Steve" the agent responded. "I want to say a few words, are you ready to listen?" the other nodded with his head and mumbled what seemed like a "Yes". "Well, here we go" – the hero sighed, mustering his courage – "You probably know all this, but I'm going to say it again. You know me, I'm from a different time, where people actually committed with the other, no matter on what occasion, differently from the shallow relationships formed nowadays. And, ever since I woke up in this brand new world, I longed for something that reminded me from my past, to feel at home, and the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt like there was something different. As the time passed, and we got to live together, and get to know each other better, you made the homesick feeling go away, you gave me a new home to look forward to get to after I leave, and you… You burst through all of the defensive walls I had built up against this world,you showed me there was nothing to fear, that humanity changes, either for good or not, and, along the way of breaking down these walls, you got me head over heels. You made me realize love is still possible, even in a different place like this. You conquered me, like any other person has ever done, and because of it… Because I love you… I want to ask you: Will you, Philip Coulson, make me the most happy and proud man on the face of Earth, and accept me as your _husband_?"

The agent, opening his eyes, found Steve kneeling in front of him, a black box opened in his hand, and two pairs of shiny golden rings inside. His body was failing him, showing emotions he thought he had long erased, as a tray of tears formed on his face. He was pouring happiness from his eyes, and Steve could see that, a wide smile on his lips. "I do! Yes, of course I do, for now and _forever_! I love you, I love you, and I love you!"

Steve caught the other's hand on his, and placed the ring on his left hand. Phil did the same to the hero, and both embraced on a tight hug. Kisses followed, and in the candle lights, both men became one. The next morning, all that was left was clothes and petals mixed together on the floor, candles burned and two lovers tangled in one bed, bright sunlight illuminating their naked bodies.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well guys, we're finally coming to the end of it. Two more chapters, and we're done. I hope you enjoyed this, and prevail with me until the very last chapter. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I adore you all!


	12. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Martini.

* * *

**Surprise!**

Everyone in the organization, specially the Avengers members, weren't that surprised when told that Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers were a couple. In fact, some of them – Natasha and Tony, the ever smart duo – already knew, just by watching the soldier and his, up until then, roommate together; sexual tension exhaled them. But when the couple of S.H.I.E.L.D announced they were engaged, surprise stroke everyone. Even the so said duo wasn't prepared for this. With happiness and joy, the team congratulated both men and Tony – being the playboy he is – immediately started the plans of a bachelor party.

* * *

The fact that Tony Stark was eccentric Phil, Steve and the whole world already knew, but entering the Tower's Party Hall and seeing it completely modified, in such an extreme way, was proof that the rich man had absolutely _no_ _boundaries_. All types of lights, half naked bartenders, exotic dancers and everything else the billionaire's mind was capable of thinking was present in the room. Spotting Pepper among the craziness that filled the place, Steve walked towards her, his fingers always entwined with his lover's. "What is all this? I thought we were having a little celebration". The blonde woman responded "You know Tony, this is his way of celebrating" She laughed at the soldier's expression, sipped from her glass of Martini and continued "Don't stress out, it'll be over soon and you'll be able to go back to your cocoon of love. Also, the other members of the team are all here as well, you might enjoy their company on this crazy evening" Steve smiled "Yeah, I guess so. Where's your Iron Man?" the hero questioned "He's preparing a little surprise for you guys, I think" She said, sipping her drink once again. Coulson, finally spoke, after the crazy atmosphere had settled on his mind "Oh Gosh! What is Tony up to?" Pepper laughed "I don't know, and even if I did, it's a surprise guys! Just wait and you'll see". Grabbing the two men, she pushed them towards the other super heroes "C'mon, let's meet the rest of the guests!".

A few drinks later, everyone was enjoying the night just fine. Well, some of them, at least. Doctor Banner was thrilled to be able to stand being in such a stressful environment without going berserk – the control bracelet was still a dream come true for him – and he was partying with the dancers wildly – probably trying to recover everything he had to refuse for the last years because of the _green guy_. Natasha and Clint were lost among the sheets of silk coming from the high ceiling - _They are totally making out_, the agent thought; Thor was at the bar, crying rivers over Loki, with Pepper by his side helping him. Apparently, the God of Thunder had way too many drinks – and too many drinks for an asgardianwas a _LOT_ of alcohol –and Coulson imagined it should be hard for the man, being in love with his pseudo-sibling whom tried to destroy the world once. Nick had only showed up briefly, drinking a glass of scotch with everyone and then heading home for his wife and kids. The director couldn't quite be called a party man. Maria was away on a field mission, and there was only Tony left, his whereabouts unknown yet. Leaning on Steve, the couple laid on a very fluffy and comfortable couch, electronic and agitated music in the background.

Suddenly, the noise stopped and J.A.R.V.I.S – Tony's AI butler – announced his voice pleasant and calm as ever: "Attention everyone. Mr. Stark has asked me to let you know he's on his way. Agent Coulson, I was also told to inform you that your presence is needed in the Tower's lounge. Could you please direct yourself there? Thank you for your time, please continue with the party"

Looking puzzled, the requested man stood up. "I'll be right back, Steve. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with any surprise" The other man grinned before lightly kissing his mate "Don't be so sure".

Almost reaching the elevator, its doors opened and a bunch of men stormed out towards the agent. Grabbing him by the arms, they dragged him to the center of the gigantic room, the lights focusing on the mess. "We're here to pleasure you" one of the men said, and Coulson didn't know what to do, nor understood what was going on in the first place. Behind the men encircling the smaller silhouette, Tony's voice was heard. "Sorry for the delay, everyone. I was gathering these gentleman around town. Agent, this is your surprise, enjoy it!"

Looking around, Phil noticed the strong men wearing different costumes: Army, Marine, Cop, Fireman and Pizza delivery guy uniform, leather and even a Tarzan one, composed only of a loin cloth. Taking their shirts off, the men started to rub themselves against the agent, also trying to remove his clothing. Not knowing what to do, Phil just removed their hands off of him, unable to get out of the circle of men.

Out of nowhere, he felt a strong hand pull him out. As he looked up, he saw Steve by his side. "He doesn't need your services, guys. I think I can do it myself just fine" and, removing his own red shirt, the captain glared at the half naked men in front of him, showing he had stronger and more definite muscles than any of them – probably the stronger they had ever seen. Placing an arm around his fiancé, the now shirtless hero noticed the blush on the other's cheeks. "There's no need to be red like this, my love. I'm here" and with his free hand, he lifted the agent's chin and kissed him passionately. A little far from where they were standing, Steve heard Tony shout a "Killjoy!" under the electronic music. After putting his shirt on, the soldier waved a goodbye at the Iron man and the other present in the room, grabbed his Coulson's hand and whispered on his ear "Well finish this at home", a naught grin escaping his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guys, I decided to add this one chapter because it sounded fun. I was going to write something completelly different, but it came out, and I liked it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	13. I Do

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both of the songs on this chapter. I wish I did, though. *I'll place the links to them below so you can hear while reading, guys.

* * *

**I Do**

It was another pleasant spring morning in the state of NY. The sky was a clear blue and droplets of water remained on the grass outside. Today was the big day; one the agent had been waiting for a few months now. He waited in his light gray suit as the clock ticked on the wall, the place becoming smaller every second. Since his childhood, Phil had been an anxious kid, and even though he had learnt to control it in his years of SHIELD, now the moment was so special and so precious, that he could barely contain his emotions inside his chest. Looking at the windows, on the beautiful sight outside, he heard someone coming in.

"Whoa! Aren't you really handsome today, agent?" said the Black Widow. Turning around, Phil could see the woman looked marvelous in her long red gown; a brilliant pendant around her neck.

"Thank you, Nat. And you look wonderful yourself. How's out there?" the man asked, trying to hide his emotions, and failing because, well, it was one of the best SHIELD agents he was facing.

"Everyone's here already, we're waiting for you, bride," she said, a smile crossing her lips as she moved towards the man to fix his tie, as if it wasn't fixed enough.

"Don't mock me. We decided I should wear a clear color, since I'm always in a black suit. Speaking of which, how's Steve?" Phil asked his voice melting as he spoke the name of his beloved.

"You'll see in a few minutes," the femme fatale said. "Ready to go?" she asked, placing a hand on the agent's shoulder; an attempt to calm the anxious man.

"More than ever," he said. The man sighed, and waved towards the wooden door.

"Yeah, let go," said the woman. She was more than happy to be the one taking Phil to the bandstand. The wedding was taking place on a wide space, with grass, trees and a beautiful sight. It took the couple a long time until they found the perfect spot for their ceremony. Only a few selected people, not more than thirty, were invited, since Steve still had his secret identity and Phil was a SHIELD agent. The woman enlaced her arm around the other's, and they waited for the sound of music to start. Phil carried a tiny white rose on his suit's pocket, a special item for a later event.

* * *

_Here, the first one: _ /watch/?v=3Lcq4N9bG8k

* * *

As the sound of the piano started, the two agents started to walk towards the delicate white bandstand, where the white carpet they were standing ended. The song playing was one of Phil's favorite – Your Song, by sir. Elton John, an artist whom the agent always admired – and, as they slowly walked towards their destination, Phil could see the guests looking at him; smiling. He could see Stark mouthing something, which he didn't comprehend. The man was too busy concealing his motor coordination with his facial expression, also trying not to trip on Natasha's astounding red dress.

Once under the bandstand, he kissed the other agent's gentle hands, thanked her, and waited on his place, as she walked by Clint. The song continued and he saw Steve, by the beginning of the white carpet he had just walked on. There was a bright on his eyes – one Phil had never seen before – and he wanted to capture that moment forever, cherish it on the depths of his heart. The Captain was wearing a formal black suit; a tiny blue rose placed on the man's pocket as well. While walking down the aisle, the man never took his eyes off Phil, the object of his love.

When he got to his lover's side, the song perfectly ended, as if planned, and the soldier took the agent's hand on his. "Hey," Steve said, sheepishly.

"Hey handsome," Phil replied, a grin never leaving both men's faces. With the end of the song, the official in charge of marrying them both was ordered to begin his speech, and so he did. As the tiny crew of guests sat on their respective places, the man started. "Good morning. We're gathered here today…"

Phil couldn't quite focus on what the official was saying, his attention totally directed at the man by his side, the lover he waited for so long. Making an effort, the voice of the official reached his mind once again. "Philip Coulson, an agent that fights evil from the dhadows, and Steve Rogers, an American soldier, who fought bravely for our nation, you are destined. Together by the hands of destiny himself, you have found the end of the string connecting your fingers; a rare and beautiful event indeed."

The official continued the speech that, compared to other weddings Philip had attended, was relatively short. "So gentleman, as we come to the summit of this morning, I may ask you this important question," both men nodded. "Do you, Philip Coulson, take this man, Steve Rogers, as your truly lover, partner, husband and soul mate, until the very end of times?" the man asked.

"Yes, _I do_, with all the strength of this heart," the agent responded, happiness pouring out of his word. Finished his words, he placed the golden ring around Steve's finger, the feeling of it an unforgettable memory on the shorter man's mind. As he did so, his smile grew even wider, what Phil thought being impossible.

"And, do you, Steve Rogers, take this man, Philip Coulson, as your truly lover, partner, husband and soul mate, until the very end of times?" the man asked again, his words sounding strong.

"_I do_, forever, even if time ends, we'll keep on shining," Steve said. The soldier's eyes were teary now, and as he put the other shiny golden ring on Phil's finger, his hand shook a little.

"By the power on me invested by the United States of America, I may now declare you both husband and husband, bound until eternity in love. You may now kiss the husband," the official subtly joked.

As the man finished, Steve grabbed Phil's face with his big hands, and gave him what the guests thought to be the most passionate and romantic kiss they had ever seen. Happiness filled both men now, and they forgot about the world for a quick second.

A loud whistle came from the banks filled with super heroes and agents, and Phil couldn't say if it came either from Tony or Thor, and he smiled a little, breaking the strong kiss. "I love you," he said to his lover, his eyes diving deeply into the other's.

* * *

_Here, the second:_ /watch?v=Hyzl1XGN8Js

* * *

"I love you too, silly," Steve replied, and pecked another gentle kiss on the agent's mouth. Another piano song started - one of Steve's choices: I Was Born To Love You, by the excellent Freddie Mercury - and the just married couple started to walk down the white carpet between the banks with guests together, pats on their backs and rice threw on them, which fell all over the floor, mixing with the white colored aisle.

After pictures being taken, congratulations properly said and the small party going on, Steve asked for a minute of attention of the guests.

"Attention everyone, we would like you to gather around here for a minute," the soldier said, Phil by his side, smiling like never. "I guess it is time for us to throw the bouquet!" he said, and weird looks were thrown at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't tell me you have a bouquet, Bride Agent," Tony mocked; a glass of champagne in one hand, the other around Pepper's waist.

"No, I don't, Stark. And you guys should stop assuming I'm the 'bride' here," Phil started to explain, but was cut by the billionaire. "Agent, you are wearing white, so I presume you're the bride, end of subject," the Iron Man said, a tone of joke ever in his voice.

"Don't mind him," Steve said lowly on Phil's ears. "You are the perfect bride, my bride," a naught grin escaping his lips.

"Anyways, I do not a bouquet, but we have something for you," Phil said again. Reaching for the flower on his pocket, he put it together with Steve's, and tied them together with a delicate red ribbon. "I'm gonna throw this, and whoever catches it is the next in line for settling down," the agent continued. He heard a "Bride!" shout coming from Stark, but decided to ignore the other's joke. Turning around, both men held the flowers together and threw them on the guest's direction.

For the majority surprise, sweet Pepper was the one who caught it, the arrange falling almost perfectly in her hands. Looking at Tony's face, it was Phil's turn to joke. "Well, I guess we'll finally have Stark settling down, huh?"

Everyone, either agent or Super Hero, laughed at the Iron Man's expression, as his blonde companion placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

* * *

As the party ended, the married men left for their long awaited Honey Moon, the first step on the rest of their long and happy life.

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok guys, I finally did write the final chapter, and even though it made me sad to the point of actually crying, it was worth it. I really hope you enjoyed it so far, I did my best with this story. The song selection are made of songs that either represent something deep for me, or were just perfect for the ocasion, or both, and I hope you liked them. So, **this is it**. I know the ending was crappy, but dudes, it was really hard starting it in the first place. So maybe I'll rewrite it someday. I'd like to ask you guys a favor though: if it's not much, please review this chappie and tell me how I did so far. I'd like to get feedback from you, to know what I could improve and what should stay the same after all, this is my first story and I still don't have much of a notion. I'd also like to thank everyone who stood with us so far. Every review, every favorited and everything else really made my day and gave me inspiration to write more. So, thanks again and, farewell. Hope we meet again.

_Sincerely yours_, Nate.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Steve arrived home, a bouquet of red, white and blue roses on his arms. It was fun how Phil loved everything that resembled his uniform colors; he loved that aspect of his mate. Placing his raincoat on the hanger and his keys on the table, he called the now former agent. Years had gone by since their golden age on S.H.I.E.L.D. The men decided to resign from the stressful job, becoming only backup units. When the world needed them, they would suit up and go for its aid, but that didn't happen since forever. New Superheroes had emerged and taken place in the _Avengers Team_.

Now living in the country, the couple lived a rather normal life. After settling down, they moved from the unforgettable_ Apartment 451 _(where so many memorable things took place), married and adopted a child – Alice – a tiny baby with chocolate brown eyes and hair, whom now had just completed her fifth birthday.

Calling for his lover, Steve walked towards the kitchen. He wanted to see Phil. He knew only a few hours had gone by since he left to shop groceries and other things they needed in the house, but even the tiniest little time without Phil was something he could barely withstand. Entering the place, he saw the door leading outside opened. Once out of the house, he looked for a silhouette meddling with the plants. It had become Phil's hobby to take care of the garden, and honestly, he did an excellent job with it. Spotting his mate, Steve carefully walked towards him, without the other noticing. With the bouquet hidden on his back, he placed his hand over the other's eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered. "Hi, sweetheart, how was shopping?" the muddy man said, turning around to face Steve. "It was fun. I brought you something" said the hero. "What is it?" Coulson asked, trying to look behind the other's back. "I'll show you, but there is a price" Steve said, jokingly. "What's the price?" Phil asked again. Steve leaned closer to the other, closing his eyes and motioning with his free hand toward his lips. Coulson finished the distance between them and gently kissed Steve. "All right, here you are" said the stronger, handing Phil the flowers colored with the Nations colors. The former agent's eyes sparkled as a wide smile formed on his face. "Oh, Steve! Thank you, I loved it" Phil said, leaning in and hugging his lover tightly, placing a kiss on his lips once again and soiling his shirt with his muddy apron.

Their kiss was interrupted with a noise coming from the kitchen door. "Daddies?" said little Alice, crayons and a paper in hands. "Hi sweetie! You drew this?" asked Steve. "Yes, it is for you, daddies. What were you doing?" she asked, curiosity on her look. "I was just giving daddy Phil a gift, and showing him how much daddy Steve loves him" the man said, grabbing his daughter and placing her on his arms. "Oh. Just like my drawing. It is to show how much I love my daddies!" she happily said, showing the sheet of paper with three people on it, holding hands by the side of a house, with flowers and stars all over it. "How pretty!" Phil said, placing a kiss on the girl's cheeks.

Putting her down, Steve turned to his lover "What are we having for dinner today?". The other man thought for a minute, responding "Hmm, we could cook or we could order a pizza or something. What do you prefer?" "Pizza!" happily said Steve. After removing his dirty apron and putting the roses into a jar filled with water, Phil grabbed the phone and turned to Steve "Go get Alice, let's see what pizzas we're ordering" and kissing the other lightly once again, he started to scramble though the magnets on the freezer, in search for the Pizza Delivery number.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well guys, this is just and after-story, just to show how their lives followed. Enjoy!


End file.
